Demas
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Porque después de todo al final ... todo esta demás


DraxHer

Demás

**Mugre muggle nadie te llamo... come libros-**decía un rubio con odio mirando a la castaña

**Cállate Malfoy déjala-**respondió con mirada retadora el Pelirrojo con fuego en sus ojos cielo

**Ron olvídalo el hurón oxigenado no merece nuestra atención-**se llevo al Wesley lanzando una fugaz mirada a los ojos mercurio del chico notando la media sonrisa de sus finos labios y sonrojándose giro su rostro para seguir caminando

_Tan casual y tan llenos de curiosidad_

**Vamos al gran comedor a almorzar-**dijo Harry a sus amigos del trió dorado

**Chicos adelántense yo iré un momento a la biblioteca-**se excuso la castaña dejándolos confundidos, hacia días que se comportaba extraño hace com meses, pero como estaban en los éxtasis seguramente estaría estudiando arduamente.

Corría... un momento corría? Si y lo hacía a toda prisa por los pasillos, se le había hecho tarde, los éxtasis, sus amigos, las clases, el estudio, él... llevaban saliendo 4 meses, bueno hoy se cumplían y más feliz no podía estar, ya casi llegaba al lago y el estaría esperándola ahí...

_Nos escapamos de este mundo y...no queremos regresar_

**Gatita-**le susurraron en el oído mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

**Malfoy...-**dijo inhalando su aroma a menta fresca, pero rápidamente se arrepintió al ver el ceño fruncido de él-**digo digo Draco**

_Solo si...pierdo el miedo a dejarlo todo atrás_

Aun pese a llevar 3meses de novios ella seguía llamándole por el apellido, era entendible cuando se enfadaba pero justo cuando cumplían 4meses de volverse cercarnos, aunque ya que, no se podía enojar con su leona...

_Y romper lo que me ata a las apariencias y gritar_

**Hmp gatita que quieres hacer hoy-**besando la mejilla de la castaña hasta llegar a sus labios y sin besarla se quedo observando como ella cerraba sus ojos chocolate y se sonrojaba esperando a que él la besara, pero solo sintió el aliento a menta en un suspiro-**hermosa**

**No lo sé, lo que tú quieras mientras este contigo todo es especial-**y ahora si la beso, ella sabía que decir, cuando decirlo y como decirlo para hacerlo perder la cabeza

_Esto es de dos aquí no cabe nadie más_

**Solos... tu y yo... en... la... sala... de... los... menesteres... espérame... en... tu... balcón...-**decía el rubio-platinado entre besos para terminar con uno de amor pasando a la pasión rozando la lujuria

**Me marcho Draco, no me dejes marca-**intentaba parar los besos, caricias y chupones que hacía con la boca en su cuello, deshaciéndose del abrazo del chico corrió lejos de él-**te espero dragoncito he he**

_Esto es amor_

Un baño de agua caliente con olor a vainilla, relajante, esa noche iba a suceder, después de todo los hormonas estaban ganándole la batalla y si era con alguien a quien amaba no podía reprimirse, se encontraba más que feliz y... enamorada, desde 3año enamorada de su peor enemigo al igual que él, lo sabía lo había puesto a prueba... y se había divertido con esas pruebas

_Es realidad... dibujemos un mundo_

Cabello rizado color chocolate con una cinta verde adornándolo cayendo sobre su hombro, tez blanca, grandes ojos chocolate acompañados de una larga capa de pestañas, labios rosa y un corto vestido blanco, un ángel ese fue el pensamiento del chico de ojos mercurio mientras bajaba de la escoba vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón verde, con su distintiva capa con el escudo de Slytherin, viéndola así parecía que pertenecía a su casa...

_Donde no quepa nadie más_

**Venga hermosa toma mi capa-**dijo colocándola sobre los hombros descubiertos de la castaña-**juro que nadie se enterara que la usaste**

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda sin hacer ruido, corriendo por los pasillos llegando a la habitación, entrando y dejando que la chica se deslumbrara con el ambiente, rosas blancas levitaban con velas de mismo color en una cama de blancas sabanas descansaban varios pétalos con olor a lavanda

_Y que el único contexto sea lo nuestro que es amar_

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella para comenzar a besar su cuello sintiendo como ella le daba paso al echar su cuello hacia atrás, retiro sutilmente la capa dejándola caer en el suelo, aspirando su aroma a vainilla guiándola hasta la cama...

_Dibujemos un mundo... donde tú seas mi otra mitad_

Para luego voltearla y mirar lo brillante de sus ojos, era hermosa más que cualquier otra, mientras él rozaba la piel que dejaba expuesta la fina y ligera tela del vestido ella hacia presión en los músculos firmes y marcados de sus brazos y pecho, para luego besarse y complementarse en esa unión

_Y que pensemos que todito lo demás...esta demás_

Solos sobre una suave cama, amándose y mostrándose el cariño y adoración que tenían el uno hacia el otro, cuerpos unidos por el amor y la Pasión dejando atrás lo que una vez fueron, olvidándose de todos

_... demás, esta demás..._

Empapados, acelerados y besándose sin parar sus manos se recorren haciéndolos vibrar, sus corazones dentro de sus pechos casi explotan en sus manos de lo que están gozando y se presionan aun mas en esa primera y no única noche que se están amando...

_Dibujemos un mundo donde no quepa nadie más_

No habiendo fuego que los quemase tan fuerte como el que emana de sus cuerpos, porque solo era una llama abrazadora la que los hacía hervir su sangre, consumiendo poco a poco todas las ansias y necesidades mientras su piel suda y libera todo sus deseos...

_Y que el único contexto sea lo nuestro que es amar_

**Te amo-**dijo él chico mirando con profundo amor y devoción a la chica

**Yo igual te amo-**dio como respuesta la adormilada chica sonriendo de aquella forma tan especial...

_Dibujemos un mundo donde tú seas mi otra mitad_

**Gracias a Merlín se han terminado los éxtasis-**dijo Ron besando a Lavender

**Si, Ron tiene razón-**apoyo a su amigo Harry tomando de la mano a Ginny

**A que estuvieron fáciles-**hablo Hermione sonriendo mientras sus amigos la miraban raro

**Hermione...-**susurro una voz a sus espaldas, esperen la había llamado por su nombre delante de todo el colegio?...

**Hee... Malf-**pero pronto fue girada para quedar frente a él perdiéndose y ahogándose en aquellas miradas y la sonrisa marca Soy Draco Sexy Con Dueña Malfoy, pronto él la beso delante de todos escuchando en la lejanía los reclamos de muchas chicas y de la comadreja y San Potter, estrechando y pegando cada vez más la cintura de la joven mientras ella jugaba con el rubio cabello de el chico y acariciaba su nuca...porque al final tenía que ser así...

_Y que pensemos que todito lo demás esta demás_

Se separaron y caminaron a hasta las grandes puertas del comedor ignorando a todas y todos ya que todo...

_... esta demás_


End file.
